In the game of golf, golfers generally play an average golf course of nine holes, eighteen holes, or more, and they cover a substantial distance of the golf course during the game. Oftentimes, golfers use a transportation means such as a powered golf cart (e.g., electric or gas powered) for movement within the golf course. Alternatively, the golfer may walk in the golf course carrying a golf bag or may pull the golf bag using a wheeled cart or may hire the services of a caddy.
Another form of transportation for example cycling within the golf course can be advantageous for the golfers as compared to other forms of transportation. For example, as compared to walking, cycling may be easier for the golfer to move between shots and holes, and the golfer can speed up the game of golf. Further, as compared to the powered golf cart, cycling with the golfer's own vehicle can save cart rental expenditure and can also be a physical exercise while playing golf. In addition, many golf courses require two golfers to share the powered golf cart that may be inconvenient for them, especially in scenarios when they have hit the golf balls in two different directions. Currently existing bicycles or tricycles for playing golf have fixed frames that may not be convenient for being transported to and from the golf course. Also, these bicycles or tricycles are not efficiently designed to carry large and heavy golf bags to move around the golf course without damaging fairways of the golf course.